neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Starapty and the Rescue Team
Starapty and the Rescue Team is the new upcoming game made by . It's the new Original Series based off Pokémon but with several characters based off some species of Pokémon. It will be released in Nintendo Prima and Hybrid Delta in October of this year. There are a multiplayer game and an online mode. Story coming soon... Characters Heroes *'Starapty': Starapty is a Staraptor and the main hero of this game. He created the Rescue Team when his love, Starevie needs the help of him, after being kidnapped by the Team Thunderous. *'Charmey': he's a Charmander and the best friend of Starapty. Charmey is an expert of machines. He always wear a fan to avoid a suffocation. *'Gunpour': this is a Panpour and a friend of Starapty, he will help him in the rescue with his water gun. He's afraid of ice. Supporters *'Starevie': she is a Staravia, the lady in danger. She was kidnapped when she was looking for berries in the Electrode Mountains. *'Mudkup': He is the Pokémon that works in the Pokéshop, he will give you drinks and new weapons. Team Thunderous *'Electivolt': he's the chief of Team Thunderous, this Electivire is the one who decides how the team works. Now they have new enemies. *'Raichent: '''he is the second of the team. This Raichu has an army of Pichus behind him. He can be pretty dangerous. Other Enemies *'Zubat Duo: they are two Zubats that are hidden in the Team Club. They usually steal things or change them of place. They have been very annoying for the group. *'Queen Vespiken: '''she is the queen of the giant beehive that is in the Tree of the Summer. She wants a revenge against the Rescue Team, because they took the best place of the tree to do the club. ''more coming soon... Items Key Items *'Club Key: '''it's the first item that the player needs, Gunpour has forgotten where he left the key and new they have to find it if they want to leave the club. Common Items *'Pokéwater: 'This water is perfect to be fresh and it gives 5 Health Points to the user. *'Pokéjuice: 'The Berries Juice is a great drink that gives 10 Health Points to the Pokémon. *'Pokédrink: This energy drink will give 25 Health Points to the user. *'Water Cartridge: '''It can charge the Water Gun to attack. Weapons *'Water Gun': This weapon can throw a water jet. It needs a Water Cartridge. *'Charmansword: 'This weapon cut anything. It's the special weapon of Charmey. ''more coming soon... Levels Level 1: the Club It's a very easy level, where you have to get the key if you want to continue. The only danger that you can find in that little place is the Zubat Duo, that have stolen the Club Key. Level 2: the Tree of the Summer It's a level around the tree where the club is. It's a tree of pink leaves that will get the attention of several Pokémon. The enemies that will appear in that place will be Combees, Bidoofs and some Pichus. You can also find the first Pokéshop on the foot of the tree. You will unlock the special mission Honey for the Combee ''if you find the item Beedriller. Level 3: Larvesta City It's a town where Larvestas are the main Pokémon there. The main place of that city is the palace of Volcarona. It is also an important place for other Bug Pokémon like Combees, Butterfrees, Beautyflys,... ''more coming soon... Gallery Starapty.png|Starapty Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokemon Fanon Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games